New Princess of Tennis
by Kyouya-koi1827
Summary: Echizen Rika finally came back from America! Takes place in U-17 camp... FemRyo!, FemFuji! and FemEiji!
1. The return of the princess

New Princess of Tennis

Summary: The princess of tennis, Echizen Rika, is back after a long stay from America. Takes place in U-17 camp. FemRyo! FemFuji! And FemEiji!

Hi!~ Kyouya-koi1827 here! I really wanted to try writing a femRyo fic… so here it is. I concluded that maybe some of you have already watched the 'new prince of tennis' anime so I won't be copying all from the original! Some ideas here are mine because I find it boring whenever an author copies all that is happening in the actual anime!

Chapter 1: the princess returns

A girl with greenish-black hair wandered around the train station with her golden cat-like eyes. She took a sip from her ponta and tugged the white fila cap on her head. There was a tennis hanging on her shoulder and her left han gripped on her luggage. She glanced at her wrist watch.

"Crap! I'm late" she thought

She ran towards the about-to-leave train. She took out her red tennis racket and ball. She hit a twist serve aiming for the guard who was about to blow the whistle for signal and luckily she stopped him, the ball hitting his hand. She ran as quickly as he can towards the closing doors. She placed her racket in between the doors halting it for a moment and she took the time to slide herself pulling her racket and her things inside the train.

"Woooh!" the passengers inside cheered and they clapped their hands. She tugged her fila cap and sighed

"Seems like I cause too much attention" she muttered

"You dropped something, miracle girl!" a stranger handed her a piece of paper.

"Thanks" said miracle girl took the paper politely

00000

Seigaku regulars:

The Seigaku regulars watched in awe. There stood very large gate in front of them. They were surprised and their eyes went wide as platters. Even Tezuka's and Fuji's eyes were an inch wide. The gate suddenly opened

-CREEK-

"hoi! Hoi! It's automatic nya~" red-headed Eiji shouted jumping all around her partner

"everyone let's go in!" Tezuka commanded as they made their way inside

"Ahhh! Look! There's a camera over there!" everyone's attention drifted to Eiji who was climbing the pole where the camera is placed

"Hora Kiku-chan, stop that" her doubles partner, Oishi said but Eiji was busy doing poses in front of the camera.

"Ara… by the way where are Kaidoh and Momo?" Fuji asked

And as if on cue Momo and Kaidoh were having a race towards them

"Oi! Mamushi, don't block my way!" Momo growled as he pushed Kaidoh with his right shouder.

"Shuddap! YOU are the one blocking MY way!" Kaidoh retorted as he pushed back.

"Kaidoh! Momo!" Tezuka shouted. They stopped running and bowed in front of their captain.

"O-Ohayo Gozaimasu Buchou!" they greeted

"you're 10 seconds late…" Tezuka pointed

"his FAULT!" Kaidoh and Momo shouted in chorus pointing to each other

"Enough! I wi-" Tezuka was cut off

"ho~ so these are the middle school stuents? Why not we give you a greeting? We challenge you! Prove to us that you are worthy for this camp!" 2 high school stuents mocked, one pointing a racket at them.

00000

The challenge was to hit the can and to make it tumble down. In less than 10 minutes they accomplished the challenge. Momo used his dunk smash, Kaidoh with his boomerang snake, Taka with his Hadokyuu, Inui skinned the can but with the help of his data he knocked it down, Eiji used her Kikumaru beam, Oishi with his moon volley, Fuji with one of her triple counters and Tezuka knocked it down with so much ease.

"t-this can't be middle school stuents!" the highschoolers thought as they backed and ran away.

After that, all middle schools and high schools of the strongest teams arrived. They were gathered on the courts. Hyotei, Higa, Rikkai Dai, Fudomine, St. Rudolph, Josei shounan and other middle schools are there.

"Hai! Welcome everyone! We're running out of time so I'll tell you how this camp goes now. You have to catch balls so that we you will be qualified to join here, failure to do this please pack your things and go home~" A cheery voice said from the speakers. Then suddenly bunch of tennis balls fell from the sky.

Everyone have their own way of catching the balls. All of the middle schoolers got tennis balls while half of the high schoolers got none. Only one left… they had race when they saw one last ball on the ground. But before one could even get it, a stone was thrown towards the ball sending it flying up to the air and falling into a girl's hand, catching it.

"Cheers…" the girl smirked.

00000

TBC...


	2. The strongest

Summary: The princess of tennis, Echizen Rika, is back after a long stay from America. Takes place in U-17 camp. FemRyo! FemFuji! And FemEiji!

So here is Chapter 2! OMG! Even though I only got 1 review I'm really happy hahah! Please comment about my wrong grammars okay? If I have any please tell me right away!

Story Begin!

00000

**Chapter 2: The strongest**

"Cheers…" the girl smirked

"Rika/Hime/Echizen/Koshimae/Ochibi!" the middle schoolers shouted in surprise

"You rascal! You went to America without saying a word and now you just came back yet all you have to say is 'cheers'?" Momo huffed while giving his best friend a headlock.

"nya~ Ochibi welcome back!" Eiji shouted giving Rika several hand chops on her head.

"that hurts Eiji-sempai…" Rika muttered

"Okairi…" Fuji smiled

"Tadaima" Rika answered

"How was America, Echizen?" Tezuka asked standing in front of Rika

"It was fine…" she huffed

"I hope your hand didn't get weak ahn?" Keigo mocked

"Of course not, my dear monkey cousin" Rika mocked back which made Keigo's brow twitch.

"Tarondorou!" Sanada said

"It's nice to see you again Rika-chan" Seiichi smiled

"It's nice to see you again too, Seiichi-sempai, Sanada-sempai" Rika bowed politely

"Koshimae! We can play together now, ne?" Kintarou shouted ever-so-loudly

"Ah… of course" Rika nodded

Their reunion was cut by some high schooler who butted in.

"Oi! You middle schoolers! Don't be so cocky! This is not about who got tennis balls, this is all about who's stronger!" one shouted

"Then why didn't you get any if you are strong?" snorted Keigo with a smirk

"I don't care! You just got lucky and besides why are you having so many tennis balls?" He retorted

"EH? No one told us that we can't get more than one ball!" Kintarou growled jumping all around the high schooler

"Sore losers…" Inui muttered while pushing up his glasses but enough to be heard by the other high schooler

"What did you say? Hey you four-eyes play a match with! And if I beat you, we will replace you instead!" he declared pointing at them

"Hmmm?" Tezuka raised a brow looking at him his glasses glinting.

"wait Tezuka... Four-eyes must be me right?" Yuushi smirked

"Don't go taking your glasses off Inui-sempai… pshhh" Kaidoh sweat dropped when he saw Inui trying to escape from what he said earlier

"Oi~ are you done yet? I'm waiting~" Rika said

Everyone looked at the court and saw Rika leaning against the net, her racket on her shoulder and eye glasses on her eyes. Her cap wasn't on her head and her hair was tied into a high ponytail, her bangs framing her face. Everyone thought she was HOT.

"Don't kid around! A girl as my opponent? I want someone strong! I want to have a match with your strongest player!" He glowered

"But she's right there…" Kintarou pouted pointing Rika

"SHUT U-" his protests was cut off

"I'll take it from here Sakai…" another high schooler calmly said

"M-Matsudaira! Y-Yes! Let them eat dirt!" Said Sakai Rejoiced

"So… you are the strongest player from all middle schoolers you say? I'm going to beat you then…" Matsudaira smirked

"I'd like to see you try, oh and try not to cry when I win 'kay?" Rika smiled oh-so-sweetly and removed her glasses.

"Fujiko… Ochibi's scary…" Eiji shuddered

"Saa… Interesting" Fuji grinned sadistically while opening her eyes

"Waaah! Oishiiii~!" Eiji wailed as she ran into her partner giving him a death hug

"K-Kiku-chan can't breathe!" Oishi managed to say.

"One set Match. Echizen to serve!" the Umpire announced

Rika got into position. She bounced the ball using her left hand several times on the ground, threw it up, jumped and arched her back a little and hit it with a twist serve. Her opponent smirked thinking it was only a normal serve from a normal brat, but he was wrong. Before bouncing, the ball made several spins on the ground and went straight to his face and luckily he dodged it.

"15-love! "The umpire scored

Well that will give them a warning….

00000

Matsudaira panted as he returned the ball but it went out of the court. He sighed. He took a ball from his pocket and went at the base line. Be bent his knees his arms stretched in front of him while holding the ball and his racket. He threw the ball high up in the air.

"MAGNUM!" he shouted as he hit the ball with a heavy force. Which Rika didn't hit.

"Ehhh~ great serve nah?" Rika smirked

"That's right Matsudaira! Show 'em who's the boss!" Sakai mocked "Oi aren't you gonna help your little princess over there? Your gonna be in trouble if you don't help her!" they laughed

"On the contrary, though. We WILL be in trouble if we HELP her" Momo said while giving them a smug look.

"Tch, damn bastards! Oi, Matsudaira finish this off quickly!" Sakai shouted desperately

**'But this girl… she is copying my moves… and exactly all of my moves' **Matsudaira thought while gripping his racket tighter

"Ne… that serve…" Rika started as she got into position for Magnum

"That stance…" Matsudaira gasped

"Is quite interesting…" She finished as she served, ending the game.

"G-Game and Match Echizen 6-1!" the umpire shouted

"Mada mada dane" Ryoma made a thumbs down as she stuck her tongue out in the most childish way.

"NO! We do-" Sakai was cut off when a red-haired guy shouted

"That's enough Sakai!"

"O-Oni-san!" Sakai's eyes widened

"you lost! Go pack your belongings and get the hell out of here" Oni ordered

"H-hai" Sakai muttered as he and the other half of the high schoolers walked away

"And you middle schoolers! Don't get too cocky. Those guys might be from court 10 or lower! They are not that strong!" Oni glared at them

"Gomen… Oni seems moody right now…" A guy with a brown (orange?) hair that was like Akaya's hair style, smiled at them apologetically while pushing up his glasses. "He is Oni Jujirou and he is from court 5" He added

"I am Irie Kanata I am from court 3" he introduced himself

"Who's your strongest player? I want to play him!" Akaya boasted

"you want to go home that badly?" A blue haired (black?) haired boy glared at him which made Akaya gulped

"what about him then?" Rika asked pointing the other guy beside them who has Blue (black?) hair

"he's Tokugawa Kazuya and he's from court 1" Irie smirked as they made their way out.

"Hai! Hai! That's enough! Those who got tennis balls please gather all your things and go to your respective rooms! The lists are on the bulletin board!" Once again the speaker announced

"N-nani?! Rika-chan/Setsu-nee/Kiku-chan will be sleeping with boys?!" Keigo, Yuuta, and Oishi panicked

"No! absolutely not! Ore-sama's baby cousin will not sleep with these filthy (hormonal) boys! Ore-sama demands you to provide her and them with their own rooms!" Keigo over reacted being the protective cousin that he is…

"As I said the lists are on the bulletin board" The speaker finished.

00000

TBC…

Me: I just wanted to say thank you to the readers! thank you for reading this even though this story is not that great! anyways R&R!


End file.
